vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid Head
Summary Pyramid Head, or the Red Pyramid Thing, is one of Silent Hill's most infamous monsters, clad in similar robes to those who once worked as its executioners, bearing a particular resemblance to Valtiel. It first appears in Silent Hill in response to James Sunderland's arrival and search for Mary, his late wife, manifesting as an embodiment of the guilt he felt over murdering her, and his desire to be punished for his sins. Though it often appears as a singular monster, there are in reality multiple Pyramid Heads. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Pyramid Head / Triangle Head, Red Pyramid Thing / Red Pyramid, Holy Apostle, the Bogeyman, Shadowed One Origin: Silent Hill Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, appears differently to all who perceive it, possibly Immortality (Type 8; it only died when James accepted his sins and grew past his need for punishment) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsman Attack Potency: Wall level (A single slash of the Great Knife, which is as tall as Pyramid Head and so heavy that it must drag it around, can destroy a fence, and Pyramid Head is much stronger than James, who can kill other monsters in Silent Hill with a stomp) | Wall level (Can cut through thick metal doors and flay humans with a one-handed ripping motion. Matched the Missionary in combat before cutting off her arm and decapitating her with a slash). Speed: Athletic Human (When armed with a spear, it can chase down James and Maria), Below Average Human when wielding the Great Knife | Athletic Human (Blocked and countered an attack from the Missionary after its sudden appearance, mid-swing, and proceeded to fight with her on even grounds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift and swing the Great Knife with one hand) | At least Peak Human (It can lift and swing the Great Knife with greater ease than in the games and flay a woman with a single hand). Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily overpower James and kill him with a single, heavy strike from the Great Knife) | Wall Class (Traded blows with the Missionary). Durability: Wall level (It can tank many gunshots, including point-blank blasts from shotguns, without even being slowed down) | Wall level Stamina: High. Even being repeatedly shot and injured does nothing to dissuade Pyramid Head. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Great Knife / Spear. Intelligence: Unknown. Pyramid Head is seemingly animalistic and monstrous in its mannerisms and motivations, doing little than brutally murdering anything that gets in its way. In the films, Red Pyramid is skilled enough in combat to put up a fight against the Missionary, blocking and countering many of her blows effectively and ultimately killing her. Weaknesses: The Great Knife's weight makes it an unwieldy weapon that slows Pyramid Head down, though this is not the case in Book of Memories. If the person whose emotions it is connected to accepts their crimes and overcomes their desire to be punished, Pyramid Head will eventually kill itself. | None notable. Key: Games | Red Pyramid (Movie) Gallery Others Notable Victories: The Sadist (The Evil Within) The Sadist's Profile (Red Pyramid PH was used in this debate) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Silent Hill Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9